Timpani Techniques
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: Mr. Livius  HRE  helps his student, Vash, with some drumming techniques . . . after school . . . in a secluded room . . . alone . . .


Me: *Playing timpani . . . playing timpani* *notices a scrape mark on the drum head* "Hey, Melly! what do you think that scrape is from?"

Melly: *looks at scrape* ". . . That's probably from someones zipper when they were bent over the drum being fucked."

and BAM! this story was born!

* * *

><p>"Damn." Vash cursed to himself as the copper colored drum rang out loud and clear, despite his efforts to dampen it with his hand. Mr. Livius glanced back at the boy then continued conducting the next measures.<p>

Vash blushed lightly, feeling embarrassed that he still couldn't keep the drum quiet for that Grand Pause fermata. It wasn't an easy task since there was a triple forte on the measure before and his rather small hand just wouldn't do the job. He played through until the end of the song perfectly and the next piece up was Rails West.

Vash was on bass drum for this part. He found his way to the huge drum and grabbed the mallet. He put his left hand on the left side and struck the right with the soft-headed mallet. The drum still seemed to vibrate quite a bit when he hit it, but he assumed that was how it was supposed to be. After class, Mr. Livius pulled him aside and said, "If you want some help dampening those drums correctly, come by after school and I can show you a few techniques."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Vash replied, a bit surprised that Mr. Livius had noticed him, since the percussion section was set up in the very back. He went through his five other classes like any other day and after the final bell, he headed to 's classroom.

When he got there the room was rather empty, except for all the percussion instruments in the back.

"Hello?" Vash called out.

"I'm right here," a voice came from behind him. "Sorry I was in my office." Mr. Livius casually locked the classroom door and Vash thought nothing of it at the time. "So I noticed you've been having some trouble dampening some of the larger drums." Mr. Livius said, earning a nod from the younger blonde. "Let's go look at the Bass drum first."

They walked over to the drum that was almost as tall as Vash and he did the same as earlier. He stood in front of it, putting his left hand on the left side and striking the right with the mallet.

"Ah, I see what's wrong here," Mr. Livius said, scratching his chin. "Here." He got a small step stool and set it down to the right of the drum. "Now you put your right foot up here and lean your knee against the drum to dampen the right as well as the left."

Vash put his right leg up and leaned his knee against the head of the drum. He had to lean forward slightly to still reach the area he should strike with the mallet.

"Like this?" the boy asked, his hips pressed tightly against the outside of the drum.

"Yes, just like that. . ." Mr. Livius answered, staring at the boy. Soon, he snapped out of it and said, clearing his throat, "You had some trouble with the timpanis also, didn't you?" Vash nodded as they walked over to the four dome shaped drums.

"Ok, so when you strike these drums hard enough," he took a fluffy timpani mallet from the stick bag and hit the huge white circle, "they can be hard to dampen with your hand, correct?" Vash nodded. "So then what you need to do is use your forearms, Ok? Try it."

Vash took the fluffy mallets and played the part quickly then threw his arms on the drum surface, but that made even more sound as his arms smacked against the drum head. Mr. Livius shook his head.

"You're doing it wrong. Here," he stood behind Vash. "You have to keep your hips back here." he grabbed the boy's hips and pulled them back against his crotch. Then he snaked an arm around the front of his hips to hold him there. "And you have to bend your shoulders over like this." he ran his hand up Vash's spine and pressed his shoulders down so he was resting on his elbows.

Then the older man leaned down until his chest was resting on his students back and he whispered in his ear, "Do you understand now?"

Vash nodded. "Can I get up?" the boy asked softly but his teacher just shook his head. The hand that was around Vash's waist moved to gently rub his crotch.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, a bit angry. "You're a teacher! You're not supposed to touch me like that!"

"Does it feel bad?"

". . . No."

"Then don't worry about it." The teacher unbuttoned his student's pants and freed the hard-on inside. He pumped Vash slowly at first, the tip pressing against the cold metal drum. The boy shivered at the cold and goose bumps rose on his skin.

"Your skin is so soft." Mr. Livius mumbled, kissing the young boy's neck. He used his other hand to slide Vash's pants down to his thighs.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

"Something I should've done back when school started." He rubbed the smooth skin of Vash's bare butt in small circles. The boy tried to protest but the older blonde quickly licked his finger and pressed it in. He heard mallets clatter to the floor and he could feel Vash's muscles tighten.

"Hey, I'm trying to loosen you up," he whispered, "It could hurt if I don't." Vash tried to relax, but found it difficult. Mr. Livius pulled his finger out and thrust it back in, adding a second. The boy had to bite his lip to keep various moans and whines from escaping his lips. The teacher thrust his fingers in and out a few more times, using a scissoring motion to stretch Vash a little more. Then he pulled his fingers out all together and unzipped his own pants.

"Don't hold back," he said in a low voice, rubbing himself with his own saliva "I want to hear you." With that he pressed into Vash slowly and carefully.

The boy let out a surprised yelp when he realized what was happening. "N-no! Don't-!"

The older blonde chuckled, "Just be glad I didn't use one of these." He took a mallet from the bag and stuck it in Vash's mouth like a bit for a horse.

He moaned against the wood as Mr. Livius pressed himself all the way in. The man paused for a moment, feeling the boy's muscles seize and relax, seize and relax as his small body adjusted to having something inside it.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Livius asked in a near whisper. Vash nodded, whimpered, and wiggled his hips, desperate for some sort of movement. "Okay," he chuckled, "Let me know if I start to hurt you."

He gently pulled almost all the way out then pushed back in, slow and deep. Vash let out a breathy moan and bit down on the polished wood handle, leaving small teeth marks with his molars. His teacher gripped his hips tighter and thrust in, quicker this time.

The young Swiss boy ran a hand down his body to his crotch, gripping his neglected erection and pressing on the tip. As he started to pump himself, his teacher thrust faster and soon the two motions were in synch.

Bruises started to form on Vash's hips as he was rammed against the metal rim of the timpani. The older blonde nipped at Vash's neck as he thrust into his small frame. He tried to be gentle at first, but soon he gave into temptation and left desperate purple marks on Vash's light skin. The small boy felt his teacher scrape roughly against his prostate and shuddered, tensing his muscles.

"Nngh you're so tight." Mr. Livius moaned as his thrusts started to become sporadic and twitchy. Vash bit down hard on the mallet, feeling the wood compress under his teeth. His knees buckled as he came on the side of the timpani, letting the mallet fall from his slacked jaw.

Mr. Livius thrust into his student as deep as he could, expelling his hot liquid. Vash felt the warmth filling him up and shivered.

"Fuck." He breathed as he realized he made a mess of the drum. Mr. Livius rested his head on the back of the young blonde's shoulder as he tried to regulate his shallow breathing. He slowly, gently pulled out and trailed kisses down Vash's back.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He mumbled as he studied his student's red entrance. The small boy shook his head and breathed, "No . . ." He flinched when he felt the sperm leak out of his butt and gasped when his teacher started to eat it up.

"Wh-what are you doing!"

"I'm making sure things don't get messier than they already are."

Vash gripped the rim of the drum and bit his lip as his teacher continued to lick him clean. When he was done he turned the boy around to look at his face. "You're so sweet. You remind me of someone I knew as a child . . . " He mumbled, cupping Vash's cheeks with his hands.

He thought fondly of his childhood friend as he leaned forward and kissed his student gently. The young Swiss boy reached up, tangled his finger's in his teachers hair and kissed him back. Mr. Livius took that as an invitation to slide his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Vash lightly nibbled the tongue in his mouth before sucking on it and moaning quietly.

The Roman man chuckled and pulled back slightly, whispering, "This will be our little secret, right?" He ran his fingers through Vash's hair as the boy nodded and went in for another kiss.

Mr. Livius fixed his pants then got a wet paper towel to clean the timpani. "Wow," he mumbled "You sure did put out a lot, huh?" Vash blushed and fixed his own pants.

* * *

><p>Vash wasn't sure how band would go since what had happened yesterday, but he entered the classroom anyways. He immediately spotted Mr. Livius who smiled at the boy, then went about his own business. Vash smiled and went to the back to set up the various auxiliary and percussion instruments.<p>

His classmate, Alfred, was over tuning the timpani's. Vash started to feel nervous, wondering if Alfred would find anything Mr. Livius missed when he was cleaning up yesterday.

"Dude! Artie, come look at this!" Alfred shouted, making Vash jump.

"What is it now?" Arthur complained as he trudged over to the timpani.

"Somebody totally tried to take a bite out of this mallet! Lookit those teeth marks! They're hecka deep!" he laughed, "I guess they just couldn't wait until lunch! Om nom nom!"

"You're such a bugger." Arthur sighed as he walked away. Vash blushed a deep red and tried to avoid the other percussionists for the rest of the day.


End file.
